P u u
by ZedXTReaTz
Summary: "Puu? Puu puu, puu puu...puu! Puuuuuuuhuhuhu...puu...PUU!"-her words of wisdom is what drives them insane. So, so, VERRYYYY insane. Just wait till they discover her secret..."SHE'S A FRIGGIN WHAT?" Pairings: AkaSaku/ MultiSaku
1. P u u Encounters--

**PUU.**

**By: ZedXTReaTz**

**Prologue: Puu Encounters… **

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **7:00 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**TOBI's ROUTE.**

"Lalalalalal~ skippin~ cuz Tobi is a good boy~! Lalalalalala~ Lalalalalala~"

"PuPuPuPuPuPuPu~"

"Lalalalalalala~"

"Pupupupupupupupuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"PUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **7:15 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-**DEIDARA's ROUTE.**

"Puu! Puu Puu Puuu! Puu!? Puuuuu!"

"…the hell, yeah?"

"Puu puu…!"

"Friggin weirdoes nowadays."

"P-U-U!"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **7:32 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**KISAME's ROUTE.**

"…puu puu…"

"What's wrong, pinky?"

"Puu puu!"

"…Did you say something 'bout my skin just now?"

"P-puu?"

"You totally just said something 'bout my skin, didn't you!?"

"PUUUhuuuuuhuuu!"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **7:49 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**SASORI'S ROUTE.**

"Puu."

"Hm?"

"Puu."

'…_Pink hair…_'

"Puu."

"…"

"Puupuupuuupuupuupuupuupuupuupuupuupuupuu."

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **8:06 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**HIDAN's ROUTE.**

"That fuckin' gaytard always fuckin' making me bring this piece of shit for him—

"Puu~"

"Da fuck you lookin' at, freak?"

"PUU!"

"Are you friggin retarded!? Speak WORDS dumb bitch!"

"PUUU!"

"Hey-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'!? GAH! NOW YOU FUCKIN DESTROYED IT! DAMMIT! HE's GONNA KILL ME!

"Puuhuuhuu~"

"Great, now I gotta go back and get a new one! I'll get you back for this, bitch!"

"Puuuu~~~"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- **8:25 am **-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

**ITACHI's ROUTE.**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Puu."

.

.

.

.

**Puu says this is only the beginning. Puu agrees that this might certainly be a weird story. Puu asks for you to just go along with it!**

**PUU WANTS REVIEWS~ p.s. Puu would like ya'll to know that the ****author doesn't own "Naruto"****. Puu loves you~ **

**-**_**ZedXTReaTz**_**-**


	2. P u u is--

**PUU.**

**By: ZedXTReaTz**

**:::Puu is…**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

.

.

.

.

.

"School. Don't you just LOVE school? Don't you just love to pay attention to your wonderful, **totally** NOT boring, teachers during class, eat the same cafeteria food which pretty much could pass for hospital food or even see the same friggin ass dull faced classmates every day of your MISERABLE. SHITTASTICAL. LIFE?"

Eyebrows were instantly arched at the blonde's speech, or sarcastic statement towards his "love" for daily school life.

Everyone ignored his ranting except for his kohai in an orange lollipop mask, who applauded him.

They were all skipping classes at the back of the school building; which was their _usual _routine.

A very blue skinned boy then yawned, "Hey, has anyone seen Itachi?"

The groupie halted their actions and scanned the area.

"Yeah…now that you mention it…" Deidara had finished his complaining, joining in the current topic.

Tobi was the first to throw a tantrum, "Tobi thinks it's strange for Itachi to be late for school!"

"Bet you five bucks he forgot his contact lenses," Kakuzu said dully, never looking up from counting his money.

"I'm **hungry**," the very creepy Zetsu stated, unconsciously causing everyone to slowly…back…away…

Kisame cleared his throat, "_Annnyyywhhooo…_just wondering; did anyone see something _strange _on their way to school today?"

"Oh! Oh! Today, Tobi's buggers started talking!"

Again, another retreating step was made by the juveniles.

"By strange," Sasori sat up, "As in something with pink hair?"

The group of boys were briefly surprised that the indifferent Sasori caught an interest in the topic.

Zetsu and Kakuzu denied seeing anything, however, the rest of them related to the redhead.

"You're right, yeah! There was some freaky chick who was speaking a foreign language!" Deidara hopped up.

Kisame snorted, "More like she was lacking vocabulary."

"Tobi likes her bubble gum hair!" the hyper teen added.

"…Me too…" a voice agreed.

Everyone immediately shifted their gazes at who ever said that and to their disbelief, it was Sasori.

He, however, pretended to be indulged in his novel labelled "The Puppet Master."

They all mentally decided to shake off what he had said. Well, they knew he _WOOD _be full of surprises (**A/N **_**ba dum tss**__! See what I did there? :D *insert cricket noises*…ok I'll shut up now)_

"Hmm… a girl with pink hair, huh," Kakuzu wondered aloud, "Maybe we could put her up for an auction."

Kisame chuckled, "Maybe we should-I mean- it's not every day you get a chance to witness a chick with _pink_ hair."

"Tobi's seen anime girls with pink hair!"

"Well this is reality dumbass," Deidara spat.

"Have any of you **considered she just simply dyed **her hair?" Zetsu pointed out.

Insert awkward silence here.

"Where the heck is Hidan and Itachi!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi was a rather composed and apathetic fellow. He would let nothing chuck through his barrier of coldness and disinterest. If he were to respond to a situation with any trace of sentiment, in a blink of an eye, he'd whack the eye-squinting ball which contained that horrifying word…"feeling."

Though, why was the infamous cool headed Uchiha frantically searching his high school from head to toe?

Two words; _BAD. LUCK._

It was childish to think this but he blamed this morning's horoscope reading. Oh why did he have to be a Gemini?

"OI!" a figure came darting to Itachi in full speed, "Did you find her!?"

It took a while for the Uchiha to distinguish who the person was until he drew closer; breathless.

'_I forgot my contact lenses at home…' _he inwardly sulked.

Itachi simply shook his head in denial as his purple eyed ally cursed under his breath.

"Dammit!" Hidan furiously punched a near-by locker, "Who the fuck brings a pink haired weirdo to school anyway!?"

Itachi slightly narrowed his gaze, "You're just as responsible as I am."

Hidan irritably clicked his tongue and slouched down to the floor while Itachi calmly looked away.

'_It's still his (fuckin') fault,' _their minds thought in unison.

There was then a pregnant and annoyed air between them until the boisterous one of the two sliced the pissed atmosphere.

"All I'm sayin' is if you didn't release them damn pheromones all over her, she mightn't of friggin followed you to school and disappear in the first place…" Hidan muttered in the opposite direction.

A vein had almost popped up on the raven head's forehead, though, thankfully, Itachi had become skilled at keeping his cool since birth.

"Hn, but if _you _hadn't fed her those cookies, she wouldn't have become so hyperactive and out of control triggering her to run away," he spoke in his standard monotone.

Hidan immediately sprang up, "Hey! I didn't feed that to her! That bitch took it when I wasn't fucking lookin' alright!"

Itachi twitched his eyebrows, "Either way, we need to find her before anyone else does."

"Yeah…" Hidan glanced at the clock above, "Shit. First period is almost over; only 10 more minutes left!"

Itachi pondered, _'We need more help. But who would…'_

"Ah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Who loses a girl with _PINK_ - I repeat-_**PIIIINNKKKK**_ hair?" Kisame dryly emphasized.

Deidara folded his arms, "So this is why you guys were late, yeah?"

"Never mind that; can you assist us or not?" Itachi hurriedly got to the point.

"Um…why is Itachi-san talking to that tree?" Tobi obviously pointed out.

"HA! Told you he'd forget his contacts home! SLAP ME WITH YO MONEY BITCHES!" Kakuzu danced on a pole like a maniac (it magically appeared) while everyone else regrettably showered him with their five dollar bills.

"Shit shit SHIITTTT! Let's get this crap over with before that stupid ass leader finds out!" Hidan barked, though didn't realize a presence was behind him until the others took one step back.

"Too late," Sasori mumbled, not caring as he was still reading his novel.

Hidan felt a hand took a hold his shoulder and he resistibly turned around; noting those well acquainted and haunting piercings.

'_Fuck me.'_

"Now…who's a _'stupid ass leader'_ my dear Hidan?" his smile was the most menacing thing known to man.

Sweat trickled down said boy's face, "P-Pein-sam—

"**WRONG ANSWER."**

"Ah-no-W-WAIT! I didn't mean—GAHHHH!

After a good beating, Hidan had K.O'd and Pein was fully satisfied.

"So…" the "kind and gentle" leader's eyes finally landed on the rest of the groupie as they instantly stiffened.

"What is this _"secret" _you all are hiding?" Pein loomed over the boys as if they were merely ants.

"Leader, I can explain—

"Itachi that's a rock!"

"Damn, someone get that guy some glasses, yeah!"

Pein let out an exasperated sigh.

***2 minutes of hassled explanations later***

"Who loses a girl with pink hair?" leader rhetorically questioned blatantly.

"That's what I said," Kisame shrugged.

"So what do you think our actions should be, leader-sama?" Tobi questioned before Itachi got the chance, "Leader-sama? Something wrong?"

"Did this "pink hair girl" happen to make strange noises of any kind?" Pein examined their faces.

Kisame arched an eyebrow, "Yeah… like a _"Tuu"_ or something I think…"

Their orange top leader face palmed with a thunderous slap causing the group to jerk up.

"L-Leader…?"

"This is bad…this is really _really _bad," it was a first and amusing moment for the boys to witness their typically calm and stable leader on edge.

"What's the matter Leader-sama?" Kisame jumped to the question.

"Haa…remember when I told you guys about my brother having this hobby on conducting crazy experiments?" Pein pinched his neat nose bridge and stood up from the grassland.

The boys nodded with suspense (except for Hidan who was still unconscious on the ground)

"Well, one of his _crazy _experiments had escaped from his lab…and…"

"And…?" Zetsu pushed on while eating-…was he eating a plant?

"_And _the 'run away experiment' happened to be that girl. She's actually a…

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"…"

"Puu!"

"…who are you…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay~ and the story begins. I hope this chapter was at least a little bit enjoyable. And LE GASP!? Did I just leave this at a cliff hanger? ;D Oh noeessss**

**Let's play a game, shall we? Who could guess **_what_** she is? **

_**-**__**ZedXTReaTz-**_


	3. Puu Surprises--

**PUU.**

**By: ZedXTReaTz**

**:::Puu surprises…**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

_**Before I start here~Reviews:**_

**xxBECKEYxBOOxx- **_haha well that would be the first thing I was thinking as well, but, it's COMPLETELY different. Thanks for guessing though! Why don't you read to find out ;)_

**Theawesomereview****- **_Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make this chap longer but didn't make it, hehe :P Oh and thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once upon a time, there lived three little pigs on a beanstalk with a giant named Pinocchio—

Oh wait; wrong story.

*Ahem* so where was I?

Oh yes.

There she was; lying on top of him in the most naïve and inoffensive fashion ever. She didn't know better, her eyes exposed the sparkle of a new born, however, her body-HER _**BODAAAY**_- ohohohohooo~ Mr Puberty took a step in the right direction for once.

The boy she was now pressing her frontal area against was perplexed, indeed he was, though, his features never dared to expose it. But what "average" human wouldn't be startled at the sight of a **pink haired** girl lying on top of them after awaking from a peaceful nap?

Then again, this boy didn't seem as "average" since he never reacted in any particular behaviour. The unconcerned façade glued to his face suggested this wasn't the first time a person-a FEMALE had him pin to the ground.

Again, his pale cerise lips parted, "Answer me; who _are _you?"

This time, his tone grew harsher as his mesmerising gaze never broke away from hers; eclipsed mysterious orbs mingled with chaste emeralds.

The pink haired maiden's face became blank. She slightly tugged unto his shirt and bit her bottom lip as if frustrated. Her furrowed eyebrows indicated it all.

The boy narrowed his gaze. She wasn't as witless as he thought she was. Her expression told him that she was able to comprehend his inquiry just couldn't find a proper response. Said boy…almost…pitied her—

"PUU!"

His mind had pressed its pause button. Then again, maybe she really was_ that_ slow.

He then gently shoved her off his very being and sat up on the soft pastures. Adjusting his uniform a bit, he decided to take a good look at the bizarre adolescent as she tilted her head in question.

He first examined her attire which was an ordinary snowy dress with dirt and mud stains at the hem. This obviously stated she was on some kind of "adventure." She had a petite and delicate appearance as his dark orbs now surveyed her _odd _features. She didn't flinch an inch at his deadly gaze, so he gave her an A++ on cluelessness.

But what really stood out to him was her _hair._ Why **PINK** of all colours? Couldn't it have been a more primary colour?

'_Pink is just so…'_the youngster screwed his eyebrows as his mentality couldn't depict a word for that _shade_.

They both after unconsciously broke into a staring contest, as he attempted to figure out how to describe her hair and she being the oblivious fool she was.

This…was gonna take a while -_-

**Meanwhile…**

"Yes…that girl is actually a—

_Du da du du da da du du duaahh-ah-ah~_

The entire group of boys instantly fell over as someone's cell phone went off on cue, destroying their edginess and anxiety.

"SASORI (yeah)!" they all yelled in agitation at said redhead who was responsible for killing the mood.

Sasori ignored the idiots, picking up his cocoa cell, "Hello…hn…hn…I see. Good-bye."

He snapped his cellular shut and turned to everyone's attention.

"I have good news and bad news," Sasori hopped straight to the point, "The good news is that _"pink-head's" _current location has been tracked."

'_Wow he moves fast (yeah)' _all mentally agreed.

Though, their faces showed signs of relief.

"Tobi feels glad~"

"Thank god. Less work for us, yeah."

"Wooo! Now we can put her up for an auction."

"As your leader, I'm pretty proud of myself."

"You didn't even lift a finger to go look for her…"

"Hn."

(And before you forget, Hidan is still unconscious…)

"And what's t**he bad news?**"

Sasori sighed deeply, "…She's crying."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They could definitely hear it. The wailing was in the vicinity as they drew closer and closer. Like a child who's lost its birth giver, the ear-splitting yet somehow refreshing sound of a new-born's first whimper.

The gang was only a few feet away from her location, though they wondered how she managed to even gain access to _**that **_specific area.

Their _**kind **_weren't allowed to that place; permission or not, the boys were restricted from _**there. **_But, since this was an emergency, they had no choice but to sneak over.

Finally, after dodging some thorns and other obstacles through the bushes, they came across a massive sheet of sward.

They spotted two figures, not too far from them, sprawled out on the lawn. One of them had pink hair and was crying. Bingo. She was their "X marks the spot".

Not taking note of the other person with her, they revealed themselves from their hiding point.

"Hey, Pinky," Kisame walked over to the sobbing girl with Hidan on his back (still K.O'd) "We've been lookin' all over for ya."

He ruffled her hair which triggered her to bawl even more.

Deidara dug his ear, "Wait-a-go Kisame my man. Thanks for making me deaf, yeah."

"I didn't know she'd get worst!" he protested.

"What are you lot doing here?" a calm yet severe voice asked. Everyone's attention was then yanked to the younger raven head teen.

"Ah, hello little brother," Itachi greeted with his natural lack of emotion.

Everyone face palmed.

"I'm not even gonna tell him he's talking to a frog," Pein sighed.

Tobi quickly turned Itachi away from the tiny creature and in the direction of his younger brother.

"Little brother, explain what happened to her," Itachi had switched to his 'older brother mode.'

Said brother looked away, "Why should I have to explain anything to _you?_"

"_**Sasuke," **_Itachi's tone became stricter.

"…tch. All I said was that I hated her hair. How was I supposed to know she'd drop her period bomb on me?"

"Well she _is _a girl after all," Pein scratched his head, "Even if she _was _once a _caterpillar_."

. . .

. . .

. . .

_*Minds still processing*_

. . .

. . .

. . .

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"*sniff* …Puu…?"

**Heh, I think I kinda had **_**too **_**much fun with this chapter but we all go a lil crazy sometimes, right? No? Just me? **

**Well anyways, Puu very much appreciates reviews! Your opinions and tips for improvements will help me out a lot! And I mean- A LOT O_O *insert creepy stare here***

**Till next time! **

_**-ZedXTReaTz-**_


	4. P u u Kisses--

**PUU.**

**By: ZedXTReaTz**

**:::Puu Kisses…**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

**_And before I start~(guests) REVIEWS:_**

**_Theawesomereview: _**_Thank you and I'll try to hehe:P I'm glad you like it, also, thank you for reviewing~I hope for more great and motivational reviews from you in the future :D_**  
**

**_Guest:_** _Haha yeah I wanted try something new~Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Jessica : **I know right! XD I thought that I was the only one thinking that ahahaha :3 Thanks for the awesome review! XD_

**.**

.

.

.

.

Being the centre of attention was surely inexperienced for…well, the _inexperienced_ pink haired girl.

All eyes studied her, all eyes never let her out of their sight, all eyes…displayed doubt towards her. They were all back at their meeting place which was behind the school building. And up to now, the teens were still flabbergasted.

Hidan had already awoken and learned the whole story. He was voted most likely to lose his marbles.

"Caterpillar my ass!" he clenched his teeth, "You really expect me to believe this bullcrap!?"

The fragile pinkette, who had just ceased her whimpering, began tearing up once more.

"Ah! Hidan-san!" Tobi rushed over to comfort the sobbing girl, "Don't scare her like that!"

Hidan huffed, vividly irritated.

"Believe it or not Hidan, it's the truth," Pein spoke with composure.

"So what should we do with her, yeah?" Deidara drearily questioned; his gaze never abandoning the girl, "We taking her back to her _"rightful owner"_ or what?"

Their leader let out a deadbeat sigh, "Well that's obvious."

"I don't get it," Kisame spoke his thoughts, "How can a caterpillar…be transformed into a human girl with **PINK **hair?"

"You could get a lot of cash for something like that," Kakuzu drooled.

"…maybe the caterpillar** was pink as well**," Zetsu shrugged.

"Like I said," Pein intervened, "My brother loves to do _crazy _experiments."

"_OI._"

A rough voice spoke up, "Why did _I_ get dragged along with you _idiots._"

Everyone watched him with blank expressions.

"Oh, you're still here little brother?" Itachi (now wearing glasses; bought by Kakuzu) coldly asked.

"I WOULDN'T BE IF YOU RETARDS HADN'T TIED ME UP!" Sasuke roared as he squirmed around in the ropes.

Sasori stooped to his eye level, "If we asked, would you have come?"

"NO" Sasuke bluntly replied causing the redhead to tighten the ropes even more as he coughed in suffocation.

"As leader, I apologize for your inconvenience," Pein bowed his head, "However, because you too _overheard _this girl's _situation_-he gestured to her- you're now involved. Congratulations."

"Who said I wanted to be a part of this—"

"PUU!"

"G-Gahhh!"

As everyone received that boyish yelp, they instantly knew who it was.

"Tobi! What's wro—

Silence fell over the gang at what they were witnessing. Their stares grew into dinner plates at the unbelievable scene. Why hadn't they been paying much attention earlier?

That day…a wet, juicy kiss had blossomed between an abnormal pinkette and a childish (very stunned) masked youngster.

Oh lord.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Well _that _escalated quickly," Kisame whispered to Itachi who sat beside him.

"Hn. Tsunade-sama is indeed a piece of work," his focus never broke away from the black board.

After a prolonged and irksome lecture from the Principal, Tsunade, who had caught the gang at their boycotting, they were all obliged to attend EVERY class for the rest of forever (her words exactly)

Pein and Tobi however managed to vanish before she spotted them. Thankfully, they took the pinkette along.

"I'm not talking about _that,_" Kisame mumbled, "The other _thing._"

"You're referring to the ki—

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Kisame hastily blocked the poker-faced boy's trap with his immense azure hand. They sat at the rear of the classroom so no one seemed to hear. The fish-like teen shortly removed his hands, "Yeah the ki-…_mouth intercourse…_"

Itachi slowly elevated a narrow eyebrow at his shark buddy.

Kisame rested his chin in his palms, "I wonder where they took her though…"

Once again, Itachi's eyes met with the black board.

"…Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He tried hard and I mean _EXTREMELY HARD_ at acting as normal as he could to evade thinking of that _female's _presence. Maybe…making conversation with his "precious" leader might distract him.

"Erm…Leader-sama?" his childlike intonation called out to the pierced young man sitting exactly across from him in the moving vehicle. Beside said lad sat the emerald-jade orbed caterpil-*ahem* _girl_ staring out the shady tinted window in awe.

Pein's attention was yanked back to his orange masked comrade, "Yes?" his tone didn't waver one bit.

"Well…" Tobi avoided looking in the pink head's direction, though it was still _pretty _obvious, "Tobi still thinks we should've just taken a cab instead of calling for your dad's limo."

Leader simply scoffed, "Yes, but then it wouldn't feel like we're going on a top secret ninja mission, silly one."

'_How is Tobi the silly one here!?' _Tobi released a weak chuckle while taking another glance at the still distracted female on the left side across from him.

She really did seem like a defenceless and pure girl…so tiny…so pale and _certainly _odd, yet, there was something about her that made him want to…_torment_ her?

Tobi had almost slapped himself.

_T-Tor…ment?_ Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono nonononono! He wasn't some gruesome sadist like Hidan-san! DEFINITELY _NOT. _He couldn't be…right?

Tobi miserably sighed and decided to coyly take one last glimpse at her, only this time, there eyes had actually met(well in Tobi's case, _"eye"_)

He had suddenly become as stationary as Itachi when he drops his dango, but the pinkette, however, only harmlessly blinked at the teen. Confused at why he was now daringly staring at her, the only option she naturally chose was to allow a small smile to dance upon her lips.

Tobi then instantly felt the blood rush to his head and straightaway whipped his head to the opposite side.

She watched him in question as he gradually lowered his head; tightly squeezing onto his currently over-heated mask.

_Shit. _

_God, don't do this to me._

"Puu…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A young man pulled the blinds of his window open as the rays of daylight rushed into the gloomy chamber.

His lavender ringed eyes winced at the blinding and irritating brightness hitting them. He then sluggishly combed through his maroon locks with a pale yet slender hand after hearing the sound of car doors slamming and leaned against the icy wall.

An exhalation filled with displeasure resonated throughout the confined room.

"Tch. You're timing's off as usual, brother."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!ATTENTION READERS!:**

**Annnndd yet another chapter has been completed. Yes, yes, I know this chapter is extremely short as well but I PROMISE it'll be a lot longer in the next. However, it won't be updated right away since I'll be going on hiatus for a while (it's time for my vacation peeps! XD) **

**So I do hope for those of you who are reading this fanfic will continue to be awesome readers and reviewers even if it might take a while for me come back~ehe :P Thanks a lot reading; till next time!**

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Puu will very much appreciate it!**

_**-ZedXTReaTz-**_


End file.
